A Meltng Heart
by tatertotsryummy27
Summary: A small jotuun came to earth from space, is she a threat to S.H.E.I.L.D and the earth or will this be a huge mistake on their part bringing her back to the hellicarrier
1. Prologue

Thor stood there staring at the cryogenic chamber that held the small jotuun that was once his lively mate. Chessie Izhnfraüst entered earth under Loki's control before breaking it at her own will. This was the same girl that was trained by the trickster to take over earth and assassinate his own brother. His hand slid down the glass as his body just ached to hold this one just one more time. "After everything, after all she has done for us why her?" he asked himself. Her soft white hair lies dormant against her body almost sheathing it from harm and her once lively magenta eyes were now sealed shut.

Thor cannot get over the horror that replayed in his mind every time he shut his eyes of his brother staking her through the chest, her scream replays in his mind...

"Why could I not have saved you Chessie!" he suddenly rang out, his chest heaving from the rage in him for no one but himself. No one knew this was coming; no one even thought Loki would hurt something that was, well seemed so precious to him.

"Thor, you need to rest." Bruce said. he turned to him with a small scowl planted on his face.

"Me resting is what did this to her Banner! Can you Midgardians not see we try to stick by who we care for?" he snarled before pressing his forehead to the glass.

"This is my fault for being weak because I did not wish to put harm onto my family even though Loki has done the same..." Thor stated, Bruce sighed and walked up to him gently touching his shoulder, Thor shrugged it off, he felt he shouldn't even be cared about at this moment.

"Thor everyone has a weakness..." he said trailing off.

"Banner, my weakness should have been for the one I was one with not my kin that has betrayed his bloodline." Thor replied misty eyed. Steve then walked in

"How is she?" he asked cautiously, Bruce looked over his tablet.

"Vitals are stable but in extremely low conditions..." he said glancing a slightly worried look to Thor.

"How is the one she sacrificed herself to save?" Thor asked quietly. Both Bruce and Steve looked at each other.

"Natasha is fine, because of Chessie Thor..." Steve said. Thor gave a dry chuckle.

"I know I just wanted to hear the feat of her noble cause again..." Thor retorted turning to them slightly. Suddenly the monitors began going off and Bruce's eyes went wide

"Oh... Oh no...No Chessie!" He cried out and went over to look over at them shaking slightly.

"What's going on Bruce?" Steve asked concerned. Thor watched in horror

"We lost all of her vitals!" he stammered out, Steve ran over to him with widened fear ridden eyes.

"What do you mean you lost her vitals!" Steve said


	2. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were looking at the monitors there was a large spike in activity coming into the earth's atmosphere at a rapid rate.

"Clint look at this." Natasha said before zooming in slightly, Clint looked over at it and his eyes went wide.

"It looks like a spike from Thor or Loki when they came to earth, and it's near us." He said before hitting the alarm and waited for the others to get there. Steve was in the training room along with Thor who was doing sit-ups when the alarm went off, they looked at each other.

"That means an emergency correct Steve?" he asked furrowing his brows slightly, Steve nodded in response.

"Come on Thor lets go see what they have found" he said moving to walk out, quickly followed by Thor. Bruce and Tony were in the lab and they quickly moved to the meeting area to see what was going on. They all made it up to the room where Clint and Natasha were, Natasha stood there crossing her arms.

"Gear up avengers we have another outer being to deal with." She said seriously

"What do you mean an outer being?" Steve asked slightly confused by what she meant. She let out a frustrated sigh

"I mean either we are dealing with another Thor, or even Loki again." She told him. Thor stepped up

"Are you saying there maybe another Ice Giant or Asgardian we have to deal with?" he asked making it clear, she nodded slightly.

"Plus side is that is near us." She explained they all looked among each other.

"There is a downside." Tony said

"Yes, we don't know what it is or of its capabilities." Clint said standing to his feet and looked at them.

"So you need to all suit up and go after it, we don't want another Loki on our hands, and as soon as you get back with it. We will put it in confinement." Fury said behind them, they all turned to look at him. They all briskly nodded before running out to get suited up. Fury walked up to Natasha and Clint

"Do not let this one slip agents." He stated to them, they nodded before heading off to the Quinn jet. There Clint put in the latitude and longitude, not long after that the others began showing up but Bruce who stuck back in the lab.

"Everyone be on high alert as we said once we don't know what this is capable of." Natasha cautioned as she set down to strap in.

"What are we to do if we find it?" Steve asked creasing his brow. Tony looked over and flipped his face mask up to look at everyone

"Probably kill it, I mean unless it is like Thor. He isn't bad just kind of weird." I said. Thor looked at him confused as he strapped himself in also.

"Man of Iron what do you mean I am weird? I think my ways are normal just as you think yours are." He said to him

"Yes, probably normal from where ever you came from not for earth." Tony retorted rolling his eyes slightly.

"Tony stop terrorizing Thor." Steve said to him placing his shield in between his legs and glaring slightly at Tony.

"Listen boy scout I'm Iron Man, I don't need you to tell me what to do okay?" he said looking over at him with a sarcastic look plastered on his face. Steve went to open his mouth to say something when Natasha interrupted

"I did not come on this mission to babysit grown men now get it together you three! We have a very important mission to do and you are arguing over how someone acts? How pathetic, focus on what we are doing." She snapped at them, the three sat back in their seat and grumbled slightly.

"We do not kill the target to answer your question Steve, I think fury wants us to subdue it and capture whatever it is." Clint told them, Steve nodded I do wonder what has come to earth; I hope it's not too had to beat… Steve thought before he was snapped out of it when the jet landed near a lake. Everyone got out of the jet and stood to wait for orders and turned their communicators on.

"Okay if you find it, try the best you can to contain it and call for backup we will reach you as soon as we can. Now split up and look for anything abnormal." Natasha said. Everyone began walking in a different direction looking around for any clues that something is out of the ordinary or had just landed.

They had been searching a while when Steve came across some burn marks that ran into ice. He kneeling and ran his fingers over it, furrowing his brows and rubbing his fingers together.

"Scorched ground that is still hot that runs directly into ice?" he said before hearing a rustle in the bushes. He held up his shield and walked closer to them crouching behind it.

"Who are you and what are you here for?" he asked and looked around ready to attack when Clint walked out.

"You found the ice too?" he asked him crouching to look over it. Steve let out a small sigh of relief and walked over to him

"Yea but look at this Clint." He said walking over to the scorched ground; Clint walked over and looked down at it.

"My best guess is that it is around here somewhere." He said looking around

"I think you're right but where?" he said following him. A figure dressed in all black covering everything but their eyes quietly jumped out of a tree and landed behind them.

"I wish we knew what we were looking for…" Clint stated, Steve just returned his question with a focused nod as he continued to look around for anything else. The figured watched them look around as it was right behind them.

"Midgardians are not the brightest are they, I am standing right behind them yet they haven't turned to see me…" It said to its self before laughing quietly

"he told me to let them capture me but he never said I could not have any fun now did he?" it said as it formed an ice spear and threw it right at their heads causing them to jump and whip around to see in, it tilted its head and laughed again.

"Now I have gotten your attention male Midgardians allow me to state my observation of you both? Not at all bright, I was standing behind you and you did not even glance back." It said smirking behind the face mask.

"I think it's a female… its voice sounds that way and… it's an Ice Giant we can't let Thor know about this so let's devise a plan and pull her in." Steve said quietly. Clint didn't respond instead he pulled arrows from his quiver and began to rapidly fire them at her. She let out a small giggle and dodging the arrows by back flipping multiple times then forming an ice wall to shield her. Steve let out a frustrated sigh and looked over at Clint

"Clint we are supposed to subdue her not kill her!" he said to him. Clint looked back over at him with a strange look on his face.

"I know that, but I panicked! Let's get her then!" he retorted, Steve winged his shield at the ice cutting it in half but she was not longer there.

"Great we lost her!" Clint cried out before they heard a small splash. She had frozen over the lake to walk on it and melting the ice behind her.

"This may be harder than we thought…" Steve said while jogging over to grab his shield

"I hate to admit it but tony would be extremely helpful in this situation." Steve said walking out onto the shore, the water sloshed against his boots from the current she was making.

"I heard that boy scout." Tony said flying over and landing near Clint. Steve walked back over to him as she sat in a squat biting her thumbnail slightly.

"Now what are they doing?" she asked herself as she watched them.

"She's an ice giant and if Fury wants her you to know we can't tell Thor or she will be dead by the time she gets back to the Heli-carrier." Steve explained Tony looked over at him, flipping his faceplate up. A confused look plastered over his face.

"Wait so you are telling me Ice Giant over there is a little girl… Did she outsmart Captain America and Hawk-Eye? Well, I guess I'll show you how it's done then." He told them smirking before closing his face plate and flying off.

"You know I am not even going to warn him." Steve said shaking his head and watching. The Ice Giant watched Tony closely; she smirked and flicked ice spears up from the water at him. One nicking his suit, he looked back at it

"Really I just repainted this damn thing. That's it you're going to get it, little girl. You can't be that strong." Tony said to himself before shooting forward and grabbing her by her waist, she didn't even put up a fight. Tony then flew back to the shore and sat her down on it holding on to her wrist.

"That wasn't that hard was it boys?" he asked them suddenly she lifted up her wrist and flung tony into a tree. Steve walked over and grabbed her shoulders and Clint pulled her hood and face mask off. Her white hair came cascading down in a mess of soft waves and stopped at the end of her behind, her skin a pale cyan blue color and her eyes were fully red. She stood about 5 foot tall and was thick but extremely toned and fit. Tony stood from the ground and walked over.

"Hey, she's kind of cute." She looked at him with a bored look and raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe we should sedate her?" Steve asked Clint who gave a nod in return.

"But the only one that has any of that is Natasha." He said, just then tony walked over and hit her over the back of the head causing her to fall to the ground unconscious as her hair pooled around her on the ground.

"Tony what the hell?" Clint asked him looking over at him; Steve picked her up and walked off

"Language!" he said making his way back to the Quinn jet with this small alien-looking around and making sure Thor wasn't around. Clint and Tony then caught up as he walked up the ramp

"Where should we put her?" He asked Clint, Clint stood there and thought for a minute

"In the cargo hold, tie her up to Steve we don't want any chances of her slipping out." he said to him, Steve returned it with a nod and walked into the jet briskly.

"Hello, team! Did you find anything?" Thor called out walking out, both tony and Clint looked at each other and shrugged.

"No nothing Thor what about you?" Tony asked him, he shook his head.

"I also found nothing in this lavish forest." He said walking out, Natasha walked up not too far behind him and Clint moved to pull her to the side.

"This was a total bust we didn't get anything!" she snapped out him shaking her head.

"Natasha, we found her." was all Clint said, she stopped to stare at him in shock.

"Her? How do you know?" she asked him lowering her voice and then looked confused

"But Tony told Thor…" she trailed off furrowing her brows and crossing her arms.

"You can't let Thor know what she is." He said. She went to open her mouth to snap at him. You even saw the anger flashed across her face, Clint held up his hand.

"She is Jotun; unless you want her to die and never get to know why she is here we can't let Thor know." He explained watching her reaction, she still looked confused and in utter shock.

"Where is she?" She asked him, Clint turned to peek around the corner.

"I told Steve to put her in the cargo hold so she wasn't near him… or well the others." He said rubbing the back of his head, suddenly Steve walked around.

"Both of you should come and see this." He said before turning on his heel and walking back into the jet, they looked at one another before walking in behind him.

"How did you even?" she asked him in a hushed tone glancing back at Thor who was talking to Tony.

"It actually wasn't easy and I panicked trying to shoot her…" he said walking into the cargo hold to see what seemed to be a whole different being.

"I was tying her up and well her skin color changed totally to this soft white with a hint of blue." He said looking at them

"Well Loki was the same way, he could switch between Jotun and I want to say human or even Asgardian." Natasha said taking a knee to look her over better.

"When we get back we will put her in a cell like we held Loki in and report to Fury." She said standing up; Steve gave her a stiff nod. They walked out and closed the door, locking it. Thor looked over slightly confused

"You never do lock that door, why to do it now?" he asked them crossing his arms with suspicion.

"I was told to by the director, don't question my motives." Natasha said as she walked up to the front of the jet and set a course for the carrier.


	3. Chapter 2

Chessie awoke in a strange transparent cell; she looked around all she could see was darkness. The only noises were a faint buzz from the florescent light above her. _Okay brother I am in were you need me to be._ She thought to herself. Just then the doors opened and red headed woman with shoulder length hair walking it, she was wearing a black stealth suit. She had to be a couple inches taller than Chessie. She stood there glaring at Chessie as a man walked into the room that was dark skinned and adorned an eyepatch on his left eye. His hands were placed behind his back and he held a serious look in his face, he looked her over slightly causing her to step back.

"I heard you caused quite a bit of trouble didn't you small Ice Giant?" he asked her as he walked up to the containment area. She just stared at him, frost began to cover the inside of the cell as Chessie turned blue and her eyes switched back to red from their normal magenta color. He paced back and forth slightly while looking at the ground.

"try as you might even Loki couldn't break from that, someone let him out. I came to ask you what you are here for?" he asked her, she shook her head.

"Maybe if we got on first name basis I am Nick Fury and my agent is Natasha Romanoff, what is your name?" he asked her as he stopped his pacing to turn to her. She stared back at him with a blank look; he let out a frustrated sigh

"I am trying to be nice because I do not take too kindly to random beings on my planet. Now what are you even here for?" he snapped at her, this time she raised her eyebrow.

"I know she understands you, Steve also said she can talk because she called them stupid." Natasha said, he turned to her raising his eyebrow.

"you said the only one that doesn't know of her is Thor?" He asked her she nodded.

"Thor would have killed had we shown her to him sir." She explained, the turned his head back to Chessie who was watching the suspiciously

"Then he is not to know about her at all, not until we get why she is here on earth and what for." Fury said turning to walk out

"Of course sir." Natasha said following him

"We will try every day to get the little alien to talk." He said before walking out with Natasha trailing him and the doors slammed shut. Chessie went back to normal and looked around again.

"Thor, do they mean the cast down Asgardian god? I cannot always assume." She said to herself before her ears began ringing along with her head throbbing. She stumbled and sat against the wall gripping her head before running her hands through her hair finding a rather large knot.

"Now how did I manage to get something that big… I do not remember hitting my head on anything." she said as she began to get light headed and her vision faded in and out before she fell to the side passing out.


	4. Chapter 3

She sat in the cell not sure what day it was or even how long she had been there, days seemed to just blur together. Fury and Natasha had come and gone trying to get her to talk but ended up unsuccessful in their trials.

"Brother what are you doing and why are you taking so long I do not like being contained like this." She said to herself pulling her knees to her chest. Suddenly the door slid open and a man with a tablet and glasses on walked in.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Bruce Banner, they sent me in here to take a look at you is that okay?" he asked her. She furrowed her brows slightly in confusion and she stood up and back away from him.

"I am not here to harm you." He said to her in a soothing tone as he scanned his badge and entered the same cell with her. The cell quickly frosted over and he looked around in slight awe.

"Well they weren't kidding, you are a Jotuun aren't you?" he asked her before looking at her again. She retreated further from him until her back was against the wall, she pressed her back to it as flat as she could and watched him with caution.

"I was told you were hit in the head pretty hard by tony with the armor on his suit and you have been sleeping a lot… is that normal for you?" he asked her staying where he was trying to make her feel somewhat safer. He placed his hands into his pockets showing he was harmless to her

"So you have a human form and a Jotuun form?" he asked her again, she shook her head and glared at him

"no you don't or no you want me to leave and you refuse to answer my questions?" he asked her figuring maybe she would answer questions she responded to easier, but she just stood there staring at him. He sighed impatiently and looked her over, her skin was a light blue with markings that looked like scars scattered across her skin in some sort or pattern. " _Those look like some sort of tribal markings, maybe she was part of one or do all Jotuun have them?_ " he thought to himself before he looked at her more, inching forward one step at a time.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked her, the room got colder as he tried to step back and he could see his breath.

"I'm sure your name isn't snow is it?" he questioned her staying in his place. Chessie was getting irritated quickly and narrowed her eyes at him. " _Just leave me Midgardian I do not wish to answer your personal questions._ " He tried inching forward again but she froze and fell to her knees as her eyes turned black as she gazed at him in a trance. Bruce became slightly panicky and looked up at the camera.

"I think you guys need to come in here and see her she dropped and isn't responding and her whole eye just is engulfed in black." He said and stepped forward with caution looking at her with curiosity.

"Do not fear sister, I am coming for you." She said as her arms hung limply at her sides. Suddenly Fury walked in, his boots making loud thunks on the ground as he walked into the cell with Bruce.

"What is this Banner." He said stepping into the cell, he looked back at him.

"I… I don't know sir she just fell to her knees like this when I was questioning her and she just said do not fear sister I am coming for you." Bruce answered a hint of confusion laced his voice.

"Did she come here to get her sister?" he asked him, Bruce shrugged

"I am as lost as you are Sir…" he said stepping back. The black began to fade from her eyes and she blinked a couple of times as they returned to normal before seeing Fury and Bruce. She pressed her hands to the ground and froze their feet to it before standing up and walking toward them. Bruce whipped his head around and his eyes went wide as he tried to move but was stuck. Chessie looked at them with death in her eyes and that was the only thing that was on her mind, she was down on earth to complete two separate missions and she hadn't even completed one.

"You have made a faulty decision." She snapped out at them as she stepped closer and made the ice rise up on to their calves

"I would suggest letting us go Ice Giant before you regret this." Fury yelled at her, she smirked slightly at him stepping closer. Bruce began to shake and look down at his hands which had begun to turn green, his eyes went wide as he began to get angrier and glared at her.

"Bruce don't!" fury called out looking over, Bruce clenched his eyes shut trying to stop it. Chessie raised her arm raising the ice on their legs up to their knees. Fury tried to break out but couldn't

"I… can't stop it!" Bruce yelled out as he fully grew green and began to get bigger cracking the ice on his legs and under him in return breaking fury free. He looked at the man that used to be Bruce and Chessie and the small alien looked up at him.

"Oh, you think that because you have shown your true colors I am frightened of you. Things on my plant are much bigger than you. You will just get in my way move!" she yelled at him, Fury stepped out with a wide eye.

"What to do? If I press the alarm Thor will know and if she dies whatever reason she is here is still unknown!" he yelled out before shaking his head and turning to run out to go find the others, in the meantime the alarm that went off when Bruce went hulk had begun going off while he was in there with Chessie, she smirked and slipped from under him and ran out into the hall looking around.

"Now where is he?" she snapped and took off down the hall leaving the hallway iced in her path as she skated down to maneuver through it quickly. The hulk yelled and chased after her she skidded to a stop and glared at him and looked up at him.

"Once again you are in my way! All of you Midgardians are irrefutable." She snarled out to him he leaned down and picked her up squeezing her. she let out a loud cry before gripping onto his hand and covering it with ice in a way making a shield for herself

"Unhand me you giant green monstrosity!" She screamed at him slowly managing to squirm loose because of her ice.

Natasha and fury showed up and froze when they heard ice crack, the hulks back were turned to them

"Oh god banner killed her!" Natasha cried out, Steve ran up and froze behind them

"Wh… what is going on?" he asked watching

"She managed to make Bruce hulk out and he just killed her." Natasha turned to him

"How did she get out!" Steve asked her

"She hulked him in her cell and he broke it." she explained when suddenly Chessie back flipped from his hand and covered the ground in ice under his feet and shoved him back, the hulk fell to his back and growled loudly

"I will find the Son of Odin and kill him now stay out of my way before you gain the same fate!" she yelled looked down at him and took off the other way.

"W... wait she is here to kill Thor?" Steve said looking over at Natasha as Bruce got bigger

"I'm more worried about what just happen… she isn't scared of Bruce…" Natasha said in shock watching him stand to his feet and yell out again.

"Natasha! She is going to kill thor! That is why it wasn't hard to catch her let's go we need to alarm the others!" Steve yelled at her and he took off down the hall.


End file.
